The Eleventh Hour
by Twistedsyns
Summary: What if when The Doctor left Rose in the Alley way he had instead landed at the house of a little girl with red hair.
1. Chapter 1

He left the pretty blond human with her boyfriend in the alleyway. He sent the Tardis into the time vortex and then rematerialized it and opened the door.

"By the way, did I mention..." He said as he opened the door expecting to see Rose but surprised to see a little girl with red hair standing there. She had a red robe on and was in her nightgown.

"Are you a policeman?" She asked him hopefully as he looked around to see that he was in the yard in front of a two story house. He had landed the Tardis directly on the garden shed, destroying it.

"Do I look like the police?"

"Well then, are you here about the crack in my wall?"

"Are you afraid of a little crack?" He asked her with glee in his voice.

"No," She responded her eyes wide and her voice unsteady.

"Yes you are. How old are you? Three maybe four."

"I'm six." She responded her voice getting stronger.

"Do you change your own diapers too?"

"I don't wear diapers." She started to head back to the house.

"Wait." He said and she stopped and turned to look at him. "I'm the Doctor. What's your name?"

"Amelia Pond."

"So, Amy. What's so scary about the crack?"

"My name's Amelia."

"Pond then." She huffed and turned back to the house again and this time he followed her. "Where's your parents?"

"I don't have any, just an aunt."

"I don't even have that. Didn't she tell you about strangers and not letting them into your house?"

"I'm not afraid."

"Except your afraid of a crack." He followed her up to her bedroom. He walked over to it and could hear a what sounded like a voice coming through it. He pulled out his sonic and scanned it. "This is a crack in both space and time. Two places that should never have met. Easy enough to fix." He stood back and soniced the crack open. A giant eyeball appeared. "The Atraxi."

"Prison zero has escaped." The eyeball said as the crack closed. There was a flash of light and he felt his pocket get hot. He reached into it to see the same message written on his psychic paper. He looked at Amelia.

"There good as new." He went down to the Tardis and opened the door.

"It's just a box."

"It's a time machine." He responded.

"Can I come with you?" the little girl asked peeking around him into the Tardis.

"Sorry kid. I don't do domestic." He told her and closed the door behind him.

He tried again to get to the pretty blond Rose, that he had left in the alley way. He landed the Tardis again. He was at the same house but this time it was daylight.

Wondering what had brought him here now, he stepped off the Tardis and headed to the door finding it locked. He knocked on the door and waited a minute. Receiving no answer he looked around and then used the sonic to unlock the door and headed inside.

"Pond," He called out as he walked in. He closed the door behind him. He looked around the lower level and then headed up the stairs. "Pond," he said again. As he reached the second level he realized that something was wrong. He had just figured out what it was when he heard a floorboard creek behind him and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up he found himself on the floor and chained to a radiator. A young lady stood in front of him talking into her radio. He could clearly see she was dressed in a micro skirt police uniform, but didn't believe for an instant she was really a cop.

"White male, mid twenties, breaking and entering. Send me some back-up. I've got him restrained." She said staring at him. He moved to sit himself up. "Oi! You, sit still."

"Cricket bat. You hit me with a cricket bat." He said indignantly.

"You were breaking and entering." She crossed her arms.

"I was looking for prisoner Zero." He sarcastically said to her.

"Do you want to shut up now? I've got back up on the way."

"You're not a policewoman." He laughed at her.

"I am too and you're breaking and entering."

"Sure you are pond," He said and rolled his eyes.

"Amelia Pond?" She asked him?

"Yeah, Amelia Pond. Little Scottish girl."

"Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time."

"Oh good then you have finally decided to go by Amy," He said pleasantly.

He could tell she was getting frustrated with him as she picked up the fake radio again and spoke into it. "Sarge, it's me again. Hurry it up. This guy knows something about Amelia Pond."

"How many rooms are in this house?" He asked her trying to get her back on subject.

"I'm sorry, what?" She inquired.

"On this floor. How many rooms on this floor? Count them for me now." He settled himself back against the radiator and stared at her like he had all the time in the world for her to answer him.

"Why?"

"Because it will change your life."

"Five." She answered him quickly and then pointed to each one on the floor counting. "One, two, three, four, five."

"Six." He told her.

"Six?" She sounded unsure.

"Look for yourself."

"Look where?" She asked, it was her turn to sound sarcastic.

"Exactly where you don't want to look. Where you never want to look." He kept his voice low. "The corner of your eye. Look behind you." He watched as she turned around.

"That's, that is not possible. How's that possible?" She said and started to head to the door that had appeared to her.

"There's a perception filter all round the door." His voice rose and he sounded happy. "Makes the door seem invisible, to an ape."

"But that's a whole room." She said and turned to look at him for a second before heading back towards the room. "That's a whole room I've never even noticed."

"As I explained, the filter makes it hard to see. It's still hiding, and you need to uncuff me now."

"I don't have the key. I lost it." She called over her shoulder as she opened the door.

"How can you have lost it? Stay away from that door!" He said angrily to her. "Do not touch that door! Listen to me, do not open that."

He watched as she ignored him and disappeared into the room. He started to check his leather coat and panicked slightly when he couldn't find his sonic. "My screwdriver, where is it?" He called out to her. "Silver thing, blue at the end. What did you do with it."

"I didn't take it and there's nothing here." She called back.

"Whatever's there stopped you seeing the room." He explained as simply as he could. "What makes you think you could see it? Now leave the room Pond."

"Silver, blue at the end?" She asked him from still inside the room, her voice not getting any closer to the door.

"My screwdriver, yeah."

"It's here." She called back to him.

"Oh, You have "found" it then."

"Get out of there." He enunciated each word at her hoping she would understand the danger she was in. He waited for a minute before he called out to her. "What is it? What are you doing?"

"There's nothing here, but..." She sounded unsure.

"Corner of your eye." He asked her no longer sounding so amused at the situation.

"What is it?"

"Don't try to see it. If it knows you've seen it, it will kill you. Don't look at it. Do not look." He hears her scream and realizes immediately that she still didn't listen to him. "Get out!"

She comes running out the door and he sees his sonic in her hand as she nears him. "Give me that." He takes it from her and locks the door before freeing himself.

"Will that door hold it?" She asks him nervously.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, of course." He tone suggesting she is a child. It's an interdimensional multiform from outer space. They're all terrified of wood."

A bright light shines from under the door and he stands up and takes her hand. The door falls down to reveal a workman in overalls and tool belt, with a black dog.

"But it's just," She says calmly.

"No, it isn't. Look at the faces." He tells her patiently. The man starts to back at them while the dog remains quiet.

"What? I'm sorry, but what?" She stutters.

"It's one creature disguised as two." He tells her and then directs his attention to the creature. "Clever old multi-form. A bit of a rush job, though. Got the voice a bit muddled, did you? Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, a live feed. How did you fix that?"

The silence in the room after he finished talking was interrupted. "Attention, Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded." A voice announced filling the air.

"What's that?" Amy asked.  
He pulls at the hand he is holding, "Run!" He pulls her down the stairs and out of the house.

"Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?"

"You broke into my house. It was this or a French maid. What's going on? Tell me."

"An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?"

"Yes." She told him. As he walked up to the Tardis and tried to open the doors. But the doors were blocked by a force field. "Ataxi sense an alien ship and block it so that the shape changer can't escape." He says more to himself.

"Come on." She pulled on his arm.

"Wait. The shed. I destroyed that shed last time I was here. Smashed it to pieces." He said calmly to her.

"So there's a new one. Let's go." She turned and started to head off.

"Yeah, but the new one's got old. It's ten years old at least." He pulled out his sonic and scanned the shed. "Twelve years."

"He's coming. We've got to go." She was starting to panic.

"But it has been twelve years since I left little Pond here." He tells her.

I'm Amelia"

"No," He says acting shocked as he follows her out of the yard and down the road.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're Amelia." He tried again to sound shocked but found it amusing instead.

"And you're late." She huffed storming on.

"I'm late," He asked confused. "I never promised to come back. In fact I told you I don't do domestic." He rubbed the back of his head. "You hit me with a cricket bat."

"Twelve years." She stated firmly not breaking her stride.

"But a cricket bat."

"Twelve years and four psychiatrists." She said coldly to him. That caught his attention and he grinned again.

"Four?" He asked happily.

"I kept biting them." She mumbled.

"Why?" He was curious now and couldn't keep the joy out of his voice.

"They said you weren't real." She snapped at him stopping. He grinned at her.

"Perhaps I'm not." He mocked her. "Do your imaginary friends always come back to play?"

His laughter was interrupted by the Atraxi. The same announcement was playing but this time it was coming through the speakers of an ice cream truck.

"No, no, no, come on. What? We're being staked out by an ice-cream van." Amy asked him.

"If that's what you think." He went up to the van and leaned on the counter looking at the man. "Can you turn that off?" he asked him pleasantly.

"It's supposed to be Claire De Lune." The Ice cream stated.

"Still I'd like you to turn that off." He smiled as the man flipped a switch and the van went quiet, except he could still hear it faintly. Nearby a runner was messing with her earphones and he marched over to her and took them, he listened to the message for a moment before turning them off as well.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Amy asked as she followed him across the park and he opened the door to the nearest home and entered the residence. Amy followed him inside as he smiled warmly to the elderly lady sitting in the chair flipping channels. Every channel showed the same thing. An Axtraxi eye and the message that the message that unless Prisoner Zero vacated the residence the human residence would be destroyed.

"Hello, sorry to burst in. We're doing a special on television faults in this area. Also crimes. Let's have a look." He took the remote from the lady's hand and started to flip the channels faster.

"I was just about to phone. It's on every channel." She turned to look at Amelia. "Oh, hello, Amy dear. Are you a policewoman now?"

Amy looked embarrassed "Well, sometimes." Amy muttered.

"Amy, who is your friend?" She asked curious.

"I'm not her friend." He sat down the remote and offered his hand to the woman. "I'm the Doctor." He soniced the radio and it began to play the message in french, than german and Italian. "Okay, so it's everywhere, in every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world." He went and looked out of the window.

"What are you looking for?"

"Okay. Planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core?" He did a couple of quick calculations. "They're going to need a forty percent fission blast." He turned away from the window as he heard someone new enter the room. He looked at the young man as he spoke again. "But they'll have to power up first, won't they? So assuming a medium sized starship, that's 20 minutes."

"Twenty minutes to what?" Amy wondered.

"Are you the Doctor?" The young man asked.

"He is, isn't he? He's the Doctor!" The elderly lady sounded happy as she continued. "The Angry Doctor. All those cartoons you did when you were little. The Angry Doctor. It's him."


End file.
